


In Which Julian F***s Himself

by xArcanex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Polyamory, Self-cest, Some Fluff, Steamy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xArcanex/pseuds/xArcanex
Summary: Julian reminds the apprentice of the time she glamoured him to look like Asra; and then reminds her that magic can be used for kinky fun.





	In Which Julian F***s Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an 'Ask the Apprentice' post on Facebook. Decided to right a short piece involving my MC, Mara, and Julian. At some point I intend to write a full series involving these two and Nadia.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a warm, spring afternoon in Vesuvia, the kind of time that induces an indulgent laziness as people soaked in the sun, shaking the last remnants of winter from their bones. Mara was resting under the boughs of a willow tree in a secluded part of the palace gardens, Julian’s head resting in her lap. In one hand, Mara held a book from the palace library that detailed an ancient use of magic in the far east, while her other absent mindedly traced feather light circles on her lover’s chest.

“Mara?” Julian’s voice broke the magician from her reading reverie, and she cast her gaze down from her book.

“Yes, my love?” She purred, bringing her free hand up to stroke the doctor’s cheek. Julian leant his face into Mara’s touch; even now he still seemed amazed by the sincerity of Mara’s feelings for him, and he would cling to every word and movement eagerly as if their love might dissolve between his fingertips at any moment. Mara smiled; Julian was still cautious about their relationship, but slowly his confidence, in not only them, but himself, was growing. 

“Do you remember the time when you glamoured me? To make me look like Asra?” Mara nodded in response, “Well, I was wondering if you would, ah…” Julian trailed off, a blush creeping to the tips of his ears, but he held Mara’s gaze firm. Mara quirked an eyebrow in confusion before she realised Julian was _really_ asking about the use of glamouring in a more… Intimate fashion. Julian bit his lower lip subconsciously, the way he always did when he was slightly aroused.

“What? No, Ilya, I am not glamouring _either_ of us to look like my ex - _your_ ex – so we can fuck about.” Mara responded, perhaps a little too hotly. Julian immediately sat up, pulling himself into a kneeling position before Mara.

“Nonono,” Julian was flustered at the misunderstanding and Mara could not help but smirk; Julian was _adorable_ when he worked himself up like this. “Nono, not _Asra_. Ah,” Julian was blushing even more furiously now. “I was wondering if you would make yourself look like, uh,” Again he trailed off, but with one hand he gestured towards himself.

“Oh! _Oh_. You want me to make myself look like you? And then we…?” Mara asked as Julian nodded. Mara paused, as if in contemplation; she already knew she was going to do it, but she just loved to make Julian wait. She also knew he kind of got off on even these small shows of dominance, never mind the more… _Intense_ methods.

“Hmm, I don’t know Ilya… It’s a bit odd, dontchya think?” Mara leant forwards, cupping Julian’s face with both hands, a sultry smirk on her lips, “But I’ll make you a deal. I’ll let you get hot and heavy with Ilya, if _you_ let me get hot and heavy with Mara.”

“Oho, Mara my dear, you _are_ full of surprises,” Julian responded, breaking out his trademark grin, devious and sexy. He moved in to kiss Mara, but she stopped him by raising her hand to his lips.

“Ah-ah, no. Close yours eyes,” The magician instructed; Julian did as he was told and felt Mara’s hand wrap around his upper arms, gently pulling the two of them to their feet. Julian felt a spark from his lover’s touch before a wave of warmth rushed over him. “Okay, eyes open.” Again, Julian did as he was bid, and, upon opening his eyes, he found he was staring back at non-other than himself. Julian’s eyes widened; he knew Mara was more than capable of this task, but the precision of her magic could still astound him. Mara’s Julian was a perfect copy in every way.

And now Julian was going to get to make out with the perfect copy.

“Like what you see?” Mara asked in Julian’s voice, mimicking his signature grin. 

“Oh Gods yes…” Julian breathed and was taken aback by how he sounded, how his words came out in Mara’s voice. Julian looked down and saw a body that was most definitely not his own. “My, Mara, you look even more stunning from this angle,” Julian said, running his hands down the familiar curves. 

“Oh Ilya,” Mara pushed Julian roughly up against the trunk of the willow tree, “are you going to stand there and admire my handiwork, or are you going to let me kiss you?” Mara hesitated, a wicked grin on her lips, as she pinned the doctor. Julian, as Mara, was blushing furiously again, staring up at her in a silent plea, mutely begging her to do anything, *everything* to him. Mara wondering if this is what she looked like to Nadia; as much as she enjoyed creating a quivering wreck of her male lover, she herself was helpless against her female lover. Mara could dominate Julian until the end of days, but Nadia? She ruled over them both.

Mara pressed her (Julian’s?) body up against Julian’s (hers?), leaning in to a kiss that was hungry with desire. Julian moaned against her lips, which only encouraged Mara more, working one hand beneath Julian’s shirt, digging nails into soft flesh. Julian’s own hands were frantic, one tangled in her hair and the other at her waist, tugging her even closer, as if Julian were trying to meld their two bodies in to one.

Mara could feel her own arousal growing – quite literally – in a way she was entirely unused to. Mara let out a low groan, biting down on Julian’s lower lip until they could both taste blood. Julian mewled in response. They were so entangled, that each could feel the other’s rapid heartbeat, the heavy breathing.

“Ah, oh Mara,” Julian said breathlessly, briefly drawing away from the heated kiss, “oh Mara, fuck me. Please.” He was begging; Mara pulled away from the embrace just far enough that the two could look into each other’s, their own, eyes. Even as her, Julian looked beautifully pitiful, enticingly desperate. Blood was smeared across his lips and the bite was still weeping claret. Mara traced a hand, antagonisingly slowly, up to Julian’s neck, wrapping fingers around his throat. Mara tightened her grip, not enough to harm, but enough to have Julian gasping for breath beneath her; with her free hand, she moved Julian’s to her waist band, silently encouraging him to loosen the ties there.

“Oh Ilya,” Mara purred into Julian’s ear, fingers still firm around his throat. She let out a shuddering gasp as Julian’s hands brushed against her now exposed skin, “say it again.”

“Please, Mara,” Julian whimpered, “please.” Mara suddenly let go of Julian’s throat, grabbing his arms, hard enough to bruise, and in one smooth movement twisted him around so that his chest was pushed up against the rough bark. One hand worked to loosen Julian’s waist band, the other twining into his hair, pulling his head to the side to expose his neck. Mara bit the exposed skin, before pressing her lips to it.

“Gods Ilya, yes. I’ll fuck you.”


End file.
